


[Podfic] This is Not

by RsCreighton



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And a happy ending, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Avengers Play Pictionary, Breakfast foods, Clint Barton Plays Cupid, Doritos Are a Miracle of Modern Science, Families of Choice, Fluff and Angst, Hand-wavey Magic, Hand-wavey Science, Impromptu Dance Party, Ladies Retreat as a means of Cultural Acclimatization, Multi, People Using Their Words, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Polyamory, Portals, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Steve Rogers Knows How to Google, Tea and Sympathy, Team as Family, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 18:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5676499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy Carter stepped out of 1946, and into 2015.</p>
<p>This is not a story about that. Not really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] This is Not

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/gifts).
  * Inspired by [this is not](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3305363) by [surgicalstainless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/surgicalstainless/pseuds/surgicalstainless). 



> Thanks to Surgicalstainless for having blanket permission! :D
> 
> AND ONE MORE TIME, on your actual birthday this time. HAPPY BIRTHDAY BLACKGLASS, HAVE A WONDERFUL DAY OKAY. SO MUCH WONDERFUL!!

  
**Title:**   This Is Not  
**Author:**   SurgicalStainless  
**Reader:**   RsCreighton  
**Length:** 1:19:45   
**Format:**   MP3, Streaming, & Audiobook  
**Music:**   Frank Sinatra - _I'll Be Seeing You_  
**Cover Artist:**   RsCreighton 

  
[ Click Here For Mobile Streaming ](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/Jan%202016/%5bMCU%5d%20This%20Is%20Not.mp3)   


[**Download File MP3**](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/Jan%202016/%5bMCU%5d%20This%20Is%20Not.mp3)  
[**Download File M4B**](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/Jan%202016/%5bMCU%5d%20This%20Is%20Not.m4b)  
_(Right-Click, Save. THANK YOU, PARAKA! <3)_


End file.
